


the many things niall doesn't know, and the few things he does.

by upsetkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetkids/pseuds/upsetkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall and zayn are really drunk after a party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the many things niall doesn't know, and the few things he does.

**Author's Note:**

> im nervous about porn but here we go. also, for note, this is apart of a full story on another site.

home equals niall and zayn stumbling into the bedroom. laughing and joking as they land on the soft carpet, just shy of the edge of the bed. And when niall grinds his hips down experimentally with one eyebrow perfectly raised, zayn moans and grabs a fistful of niall's hair. his eyes are wide, expecting. niall moves again, leisurely, quietly, because as much as he wants this as well, he needs to hear zayn say it. the word. a couple more rolls of his hips. two hands pinning down zayn's. a messy kiss with too much tongue. when zayn finally pulls away, he already looks fucked out and the flush, starting on his cheeks, spreads all the way down past the collar of his shirt. niall's dying to taste him. really touch him the way he would like to. but not until - 

'please,' it's quiet, and rushed and niall feels his cock stir in his jeans at the sound. 'please.' zayn says again, bolder this time, with more conviction, and niall's leaning down to kiss him again. gives him something to do while niall works at their clothing. zayn never ceased to astonish him. physically anyways. not with those pretty brown eyes, and not with that mouth, lips now plump and reddened from the kissing. not mentally either. with his shy disposition and relaxed way of thinking. often, he thinks about how lucky he is to be able to do this, to be able to make zayn breathless and to get his heart racing at a mile per minute.

niall knows a lot of things about zayn too, like his favorite book series (Harry Potter), and which buttons to press. he knows how to suck a mark into the heart tattoo on zayn's hip, so the red stands out proud against the heavy black. so that the bruise stays for a couple of days, so zayn will thumb over it until it eventually fades away into nothing. niall knows how to use a bit of teeth on the underside of the head of zayn's cock when he's got his lips wrapped tightly around it. when zayn is panting and his hips are twitching under niall's hands. when he's whining when niall won't let him come.

niall knows how to be patient when he slicks up, knows how to push in just right, hard, so zayn lets out a sob on the first go. hushed praises leave niall's lips, as he gains up speed, as he watches zayn's face. wants to stop time, or even better, relive this moment over, and over, and over - 

'niall, fuck.' zayn arches and niall moans as he feels blunt nails drag down his backside. he knows tomorrow there'll be angry welts and he'll rush off to a cold shower to ease the pain that'll be screaming to be soothed. but pain's always been sort of a kicker for him, always set him just right. niall can feel it rising in his stomach then, too good and too much. zayn beneath him, taking it all and enjoying it is too much.

'you good?' he asks, lets out a strained laugh (though his voice is low, trapped in his chest and it sounds struggled, raw) as zayn nods quickly and ruts his hips back at a faster pace.

'close.'

niall reaches between them, blindly finds and wraps his hand around zayn's cock. it's 1, 2, 3, strokes before zayn's gasping and shaking through it and niall's letting go with his face pressed into zayn's chest. 

after, they curl up, zayn on his side with niall's front to his back, and niall's pretty sure zayn's asleep the second after the murmured, 'love you.' slips past his lips. and niall doesn't mind. niall even thinks he'll write a song about zayn one day. thinks he'll title it, 'the many things i don't know and the few things i do.'


End file.
